El Mejor Héroe
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Kirishima reconocía el valor de Bakugo, ¡era todo un hombre! Aunque al inicio pensaba que le iría mejor de villano, pero desde el incidente en la USJ decidió seguirlo y luchar a su lado. Ver cómo Katsuki se superaba día a día lo motivaba, por lo que creyó que ya era tiempo de dar el primer paso para alcanzarlo.


Otro fic cortito de mi pareja favorita. Quería subirlo en el cumpleaños de Bakugo (20 de Abril) pero no se me hizo xD; de todas formas, aquí está, espero les guste.

* * *

 **EL MEJOR HÉROE**

En la habitación de Bakugo, Eijiro se encontraba sentado en el piso frente a la mesa de centro. Era de noche, pero había llegado allí varias horas atrás, cuando reunió el valor necesario para visitar a su compañero y pedirle ayuda con la tarea de matemáticas. Esperaba que lo mandara muy lejos con esa petición pero, por alguna razón, recibió un monótono «está bien» como respuesta. Al inicio creyó que algo malo pasaba con su amigo por hablar tan tranquilo, cuando, de inmediato, agregó un «¡pero te sacaré a patadas como acabes con mi paciencia!» y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ése era el Katsuki que conocía.

El rubio le explicó los temas necesarios para que pudiera resolver la tonelada de ejercicios que había dejado Aizawa. Después, se puso a leer un libro de física antes de irse a recostar a la cama, pasando el tiempo en silencio mientras Kirishima luchaba por completar su tarea (aunque aquel _gordo_ llamado «flojera», que gozaba de taclear sus neuronas, se la estaba poniendo difícil).

La habitación estaba tan sumida en el silencio y la tranquilidad (cosa extraña), que Kirishima decidió que era hora de darse un respiro; no obstante, varios sucesos golpearon su cabeza. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde que entró en la academia: actividades para demostrar sus habilidades, ataques de villanos, _Las Olimpiadas_ versión Yuuei y, la más reciente de todas, el secuestro y rescate de su amigo.

Sus cejas se contrajeron un poco al recordarlo mas una llama ardió en su pecho. Tras vivir esa clase de eventos a corta edad y no poder contener la manera en que sus sentimientos se intensificaban, lo decidió, había algo que debía confesar.

—¿Estás despierto?

—Hm.

—Sabes, cuando acaben estos tres años de escuela seremos héroes de verdad. Pelearemos contra villanos de verdad, y las cosas que podamos ganar o perder, también serán de verdad —habló con un tono serio y nostálgico a la vez. Katsuki no tenía ni la más remota idea de porqué se había puesto tan _sensible,_ pero esa fue la razón por la que decidió escucharlo en lugar de interrumpirlo.

—Así que estuve pensando y… —se giró, buscándolo con la mirada—. Si en algún momento tengo que dar mi vida para protegerte, lo haría. ¡Lo haría sin dudarlo, Bakugo! —en sus ojos yacía la determinación más pura de un hombre.

«Oh, con que era eso». El pelirrojo debía estar pensando en lo de su rapto o algo similar, por lo que chasqueó la lengua mientras acomodaba su cuerpo para terminar acostado de lado, dándole la espalda.

—Mira que decir tanta estupidez junta... —agregó con tono severo, rasposo, pero sin la usual violencia que le caracterizaba.

Eijiro agachó la cabeza, sosteniendo sus sentimientos en un puño, creyendo que había rechazado sus intenciones. Le dolió, sí, pero no se rendiría; le había hablado con la verdad, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —cuestionó el mayor.

—Yo...

—Como si fuera a dejarte morir —porque, si no pudiese proteger ni siquiera a su amigo, entonces no tendría derecho de arrebatar el título de All Might, el número uno, el símbolo de paz—… Idiota.

Los ojos del Kirishima se iluminaron cada vez más con cada palabra y, aunque Bakugo no pudiera verlo, le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas, no de las que mostraban sus perfectas piezas dentales a conjunto de una radiante actitud; se trataba de un gesto de consideración y afecto, gesto que cargaba con aquellas emociones que aún no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta, y cuyo origen no era otro más que ese chico de cabellos dorados.

«Serás el mejor héroe que el mundo haya podido ver, Katsuki».

«Así que no descansaré hasta que tu sueño se haga realidad».

«¡Ya lo verás!».

Y el primer paso para lograrlo era resolver esos malditos ejercicios de ecuaciones cuadráticas que lo estaban torturando mucho más que cualquier villano.


End file.
